Isabella Volturi
by teamedward-slenderman
Summary: "T" for the future (Mabey) suck at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight, right_?_**

_**Preference**_

**AroPOV**

I heard Marcus and Didyme plan to leave me. A plan began to form in my head, and it was how to get Marcus to stay, one that involved lies, love, and death, for my _**HUMAN**_ sister (REMBER THAT WORD!). When night fell I talked to my sister, since Marcus would be out for the night I brought out phase 1. "Didyme," I called out. "Yes" she replied. "you know, I know Marcus has an inability to have children, and I know how badly you want one, so why not consider having one with me?" I questioned, knowing she would say yes. "Yes, yes, YESSS!" she squealed, while knowing all of the Volturi in the castle could hear. Quietly, we slipped into one of the guest bedrooms and made love. After her blissful sleep I warned her not to tell it was me who gave her this gift, for it will surely be taken from her. I knew that once she started to love the child she will die from giving birth, and Marcus wouldn't leave, or die, I would make sure her last wish would be that Marcus and the baby lived on, no matter what. I somehow knew that this child would be special, kind of like a sixth sense.

**MarcusPOV**

One fateful day, Didyme said she was pregnant, a month later she died giving birth, her final wish was that I would keep living life, and take care of the child. She wanted to call her Isabella, but I just wanted to destroy it. I handed the monster to Aro, and tried to save her. Nothing. Then after hours upon hours of trying, I just grieved. Later I carved a beautiful stone coffin, fit for my queen, and put her in. then I built a tomb and put her in it. Then I rushed back to the castle. "Aro!" I screeched with rage, "Let me destroy the Monster!" "Marcus, wouldn't you want to honor her dying wish?" He questioned me, like he was questioning my memory. "Yes…no….I don't know!" I shouted. To me it seemed the world wanted to avenge the wrongs I have done. First Didyme, then the murder being protected. Why Didyme? "Can I at least see the child?" I asked. "Of course" Aro answered. Then he showed me an exact copy of Didyme, but as a baby. Even the eyes. The big brown eyes and brown hair, the soft complexion, the facial features… It was all there. I swore to protect Bella; for she was the only one that could compare to her beauty. "She looks just like her." We all knew who I was talking about. From that day on we spoiled her like a princess. Because she was the Volturi Princess, we knew our half vampire princess needs to be seen as a full vampire. So we spread the rumors after we discovered her powers. Which are quite powerful. Oh I forgot to tell you, I can't tell you what they are, I promised to let Bella tell you. Anyway long story short, first I hated her, now I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, sorry I didn't get this up sooner, 2 excuses; 1) writers block 2) laptop needs fixing. I am on my** **crappy desktop computer if you're wondering.**

** MarcusPOV**

It's been three years. Three years since Bella's birth. Three years since Didyme's death. The years have been torturous, but Bella makes it better. Apparently, she has 2 gifts. She is a mental shield, and can give people what they desire most, but it can only be for a positive effect and she is at a young age so it's draining. Let's say that Jane's most desire is to have her power work on Bella (not true though :). That would have a negative effect so it wouldn't happen. And it has to be very strong almost as if it ceased to exist you could die, Sort of like losing a mate. Bella has tried it on me every birthday, but she passed out. It takes a lot of energy to raise the dead. Today is her birthday, but she's still asleep. Everyone loves her, even Jane. We all knew she had a soft spot. She wouldn't admit it, but we knew.

**BPOV**

I am a monster. I killed my mother. But people say I'm not. Even my dad. But I know he's lying. His most desire is to have his true love back. And I killed her. So I must be a monster. They say I'm innocent, but they never killed their mother. It's my birthday, but to me it seems to be mommy's death day. I shouldn't exist, but I still do. Mom should be alive, but she's not. Well I better get up. I quickly hop out of bed, take a shower, and get dressed. I put on my favorite shirt, a midnight blue v-neck with a picture of a sleeping wolf, and some jeans and a belt that was once my mommy's. I don't truly like getting presents, but I know it would hurt their feelings if I rejected their gifts. So I accepted them with good grace. I ran down the stairs, and I forgot to tell you one minor fact: I am the clumsiest half vampire in existence (it isn't hard to break that record; there aren't too many half-vampires). I fell down the stairs, and –of course- Aro catches me. "Be more careful little Bella" Aro scolds me. I knew why, my blood could have been spilled, even though it takes a lot of force to do that. Then they would have attacked me on instinct and I would be dead. "Well I guess that the party starts soon, so you should get down there." Aro informed me. I quickly ran without tripping-which is hard- and reached the bottom steps. I saw Jane, and leapt into her arms. People don't know this, but Jane isn't mean, she just has a short temper because people were mean to her and tried to burn her. Good thing Aro saved her. "Let's get you some breakfast." She said. My diet consisted of human food, and animal blood. I didn't want to kill the innocent, no matter how tempting they are. I don't want to be more of a monster. Even if I am the worst one. The party consisted of a giant blue cake with the words "happy birthday Bella", a table full of presents, and a bounce house. Of course, being the eleven year old I am I squealed and ran to the bounce house. Half-vampires like me age faster than humans. In seven years I will appear 18. (You can do the math!) Anyway I forgot about breakfast. Then Jane and Alec joined the giggling little girl, which is me! So the day continued much the same: bounce house, presents, bounce house, cake, and bounce house. At the end of the day, I focused all my power into two wishes that are the same: mine and Marcus's. This time before passing out, I saw sparkles take the form of a person.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fuzzy voices entered my consciousness. They started to get louder and clearer with each passing second. I didn't recognize the screams. It must be feeding time. Or I assumed. I rubbed my eyes and came face-to-face with one of Marcus's rare smiles. "Thank you Bella!" he yelled. He sounded happier than a running new-born vampire. Then a look of dread crossed his face and ran to the place where the screams are coming from. Curious, I followed him at a slower pace. I started to think about the mysterious sparkles. It hasn't happened before, even with my other wishes. I shrugged it off. It might have happened because I was passing out. When I reached the door, I heard someone begging to die. I opened the door and on the bed was "mommy?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hi! Laptop crashed because I tried to get the slender game. REVIEW!**

**-Me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my stupid retarded computer broke and might want me dead. I don't know yet. Enjoy!**__

_**Previously…**_

_..____Then a look of dread crossed his face and ran to the place where the screams are coming from. Curious, I followed him at a slower pace. I started to think about the mysterious sparkles. It hasn't happened before, even with my other wishes. I shrugged it off. It might have happened because I was passing out. When I reached the door, I heard someone begging to die. I opened the door and on the bed was "mommy?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There stood (well lay) my mother. I could see no bite marks but she was obviously going through the transformation. Maybe that was an after affect of bring her back alive. Maybe she had to become one of the undead (he he. She is already undead). Judging by her physical appearance she was two and a half-ish days through the transformation.

"Thank you Bella, you don't know how much this means to me." Marcus spoke quietly. "I wanted her back too," I said softly "but she probably hates me." It was the truth. I killed her; I know I would hate someone if they killed me. Accident or not, I still killed her. "But you brought her back to us." Marcus argued. We, apparently, were having a whisper-fight. "I made her die in the first place." I said back. In our 'fight' we didn't know the screaming had stopped because Didyme finally spoke up. "Stop arguing like I'm not here. I could probably hear you a block away." "Dear are you hungry?" Marcus spoke quickly. "Oh yes, but I could never view my baby as food." I stared blankly at her. Surely she must be mad. "How can you forgive me so easily? I killed you. You should be furious. I-"mom cut me off "Bella dear, we all learn from our mistakes. Yours was killing me on accident. Now I don't think you will ever kill or have killed another human being. Am I correct?" I, stunned, nodded amazed that she knew that I killed only animals. "Oh child my after life was spent here, I didn't want to leave earth. You and my one true love are here. Demons and angles tried to make me leave but I wouldn't, and I never will again." She spoke softly. "And since none of you could see me, I had to make do with what I had." I yawned. "Go to sleep child." I had to ask her a question first. "Why aren't you thirsty?" "Bella, this is the same as my first afterlife. Just now I can hold you though." She spoke, trying to lull me into sleep, and it worked. I quickly succumbed to darkness, safe in mommy's comforting arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**MPOV**

When Bella was back asleep, I asked my wife a question. "Why aren't you thirsty?! Or at least temped to drink Bella dry?!" "I said before," she sighed patiently," in my 'afterlife' I was tempted to take your souls. Sure they were dark, but Bella's was like a light in a room of darkness. Surprisingly, Aro's was the darkest of them all. If I could guess, it was his greed that made him like that." We ended up walking to Bella's room, and put the sleeping miracle to bed. I stared lovingly at my beautiful wife, seeing connections from Bella to her and to me. The strongest one in the castle had to be mine and Didyme's. None of the other's had lost something that they would die for, and then found them again. Suddenly I rembered that she wasn't breakable. I picked her up bridal-style and ran her to my-our-room, vampire speed being too slow for once, and set her on the bed. I, gently-ish, took her face in my hands. When I crashed my lips to hers all I could see was fireworks. Anything that wasn't her, my mind shut out. She was startled for a moment, but then started kissing me passionately, and with need. I could understand the need because that's what I felt too. Pretty soon she was on her back without a shirt. I didn't have one either. When our lust and love took over, we had no clothes… **(Ending it here, trying to keep it rated "T" and don't want this to take place between these to love birds)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sorry, I can't come up with more for this chapter, I wish I could though. Anyway, I went shopping for x-mas presents for my 2 best friends, and got them socks and a shirt. Both My little pony related. We all like my little pony. My favorite pairing is DitzyDoo/DerpyHoovesXDoctorWhooves. They just make a really cute couple. A Pegasus pony with a disability and a time lord. Who's also a doctor. Oh and I have an idea for a new story! PM me if you want to hear about it! Bye!**

**-Me! (Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4: forgetful bella

**Sorry, with the holidays and the exams, I couldn't find time to write. I just found time to write and plan on getting 1000+ words in. So… have a merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and a happy new year!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's been seven years since mom came back from the dead. And we're going on a trip for my birthday. This year, it's only me, Marcus and Didyme! And even though they're trying, and failing, to surprise me, I know we're going Skydiving! "Are you done packing?" mom questioned. "Yeah mom!" I hollered. Mom did have a power, and it was making people happy. We loaded up the jet. And then off in the private jet we went! I rember when I discovered my love of thrills.

_It was a cloudy summer day, perfect for vampires. Of course being mythical creatures with a need for speed we bought the fastest boat and Jet Ski. I wanted to go in the boat but they wanted to do vampires against half-vampire. So, unfortunately, me being unlucky crashed the boat into a rock and went flying into the murky lake. And I swallowed a fish. They were worried after a long minute of me chocking down live sushi. After it was down my throat, I resurfaced and shouted "let's do that again!" _

Yeah, after that I wrestled a gator, jumped off of a motorcycle that was going somewhere around 200 mph, and lots more stuff. Yeah, looking back lots of it was really stupid. Well, your stupidity is always equal to or greater than your bravery. "You have to jump in five minutes!" Mom shouted. "`Kay!" I shouted back. And we were over the Canadian wilderness in those five minutes. And I jumped. That was the last thing I heard that wasn't the wind. It was exhilarating. When the ground came close, I tried to dispatch my parachute, but it wasn't working! "Shit!" I yelled, very loudly I might add, because I forgot to pack the extra chute. Then-

_Blackness…_

_More blackness… __**she forgot her past at this point.**_

_Even more blackness…_

There. Finally, a light to end this darkness. The ringing in my ear was ignorable, but the vampire smell in front of me wasn't. I sprang up, my eyes snapping open, and ran. I saw two, a male and female _mated, _I thought while I ran faster than a bat out of hell. I could see them coming out of their shock, and running after me. _I wish I could run faster. _I thought with desperation. In no time at all, my wish was granted. Soon the vampires were far behind me, and I stopped to cover my scent. Then I ran some more. Until I was in Washington, I kept checking to see if they were behind me. I ran into forks, looking for a place to stay. I came across a big house in the middle of the woods, and I went inside. No one was home, so I ate an apple, and went upstairs to take a shower. Then I heard them. "Someone's in here." A male voice said, rather nervously. "Yes Edward, like we couldn't hear them without mind reading powers." Said a sarcastic female voice. "Rose, be nice to your brother. Besides, the person upstairs might be lost." Said a kind and motherly voice. "Emmett, I thought I told you to lock the door!" said a calm voice with an undertone of anger. "I tried too," said a male voice, "but I broke the lock. Besides we're vampires, what can hurt us?" I heard all of that after coming out of the shower. When the male voice was done speaking, and I was starting to get dressed, I heard a loud smack, followed by a "what was that for Rosie?" "That, was for letting… whoever's up there know that we're vampires, idiot." Said a very aggravated female voice, probably the same one who was sarcastic earlier.

I thought it was time to confront them, especially since they were about to come up the stairs. So, I **(A.N. / right here I heard a voice calling me so I got up and ran for about six+ hours and I had a blackout.)** slid down the railing, it was fun, and landed behind them. I think I scared them, because they jumped about three feet in the air. "Who are you." growled the fierce blond female vampire.

For the first time, I realized something: I didn't know who I was. I didn't even know my name. "I don't know." I responded truthfully." Is she telling the truth, or just a good liar?" I heard the blond male, who looked like the leader of this very large coven; ask the one with the bronze hair. He looked like he didn't know how to respond, so I spoke up. "You could've asked me, ya know. And when there are" I counted them, "… seven (!) Of you vampires here, why should I lie?" I questioned them.

After a while, the pixie like one spoke up, "she does have an excellent point Carlisle," and to me she said, "I love your belt, and I think it has moonstone embroidered in it." What? I looked down, "umm… thanks?" I didn't even know I had a belt on, much less knowing what it looked like. But it did have moonstone embroidered in it. "Well," I decided to break the awkward silence, "do you want to know what I rember?" I asked them. "Sure. Why don't we take a seat, everyone?" the leader asked. **(A.N. / my brother is the most annoying… thing [he's not even human!] in the universe. And he needs a shower. That's about 2800 hours long.) **"No, thank you though." I answered. Even though he seemed nice, I couldn't take any, and I mean ANY, chances. If they wanted to attack me, like the other two, I needed to be able to run. So I told them my story. Of how I awoke to find two vamps hovering over me, to how I ran away, leaving out my wish, and how I covered my scent, found this place and (thanking Emmett for leaving the door unlocked) grabbing the apple, taking a shower, overhearing their conversation, up to this moment.

"Well, how did you know that they wanted to attack you?" the bronze-haired one asked me. "Hmm… oh it was the dark, hungry look in their eyes that told me. And the fact that I had a huge cut running up my calf which was bleeding earlier. Don't worry though, I cleaned it in a lake a while ago, and it's no longer bleeding." To show them, I pulled up the bottom of my jeans to show then a little of the damage. Could hear the blond leader get up and go upstairs. "Oh, you poor dear, it must have hurt." Said the caramel-haired vampire, "well, you don't know our names, I'm Esme, Carlisle went upstairs, that's Jasper and Alice" she pointed to the pixie-like one and the one with scars "that's Emmett and Rosalie" she pointed to the protective blond one and the bear like male, who waved at me, "and that's Edward." She finished off by pointing to the bronze-haired boy.

Carlisle came back downstairs, holding a medical bag. "Excuse me, but can I run and get an apple, thanks." I didn't wait for an answer before I grabbed one and ran back. Human speed since I knew they would allow it. They didn't even eat human food. When I came back, Carlisle was setting up some doctor equipment. I knew for a fact that I didn't like doctors, only thing I rember (hehehe), so I did the only thing I could do. I threw the apple at him. He was turning to face me so… it hit him in the face. Everyone looked surprised, except Emmett, who looked like he was going to explode with laughter, followed by Jasper though… he looked more surprised than humored. Then the most amazing and luckiest thing happened. Carlisle started to chuckle. Now it was my turn to be confuzzled. "I think I broke him." I stated. Most people (and mythical creatures) would be very angry. And now he was laughing, while the others soon followed. When the laughter died down, Carlisle talked, with a few chuckles. "You are so going to get it." He finished with a semi evil grin. So I ran upstairs into the first room that I saw. Bad choice. It looked like an office, and the shelves were filled with medical journals, so I knew this was Carlisle's office. "Boo," said a voice in my ear, and I screamed. Then I began to laugh. He was tickling me! "Stop, please," I got out between laughs.

When he stopped, I rolled over (cause I fell) I saw his whole coven, some smiling with amusement, others laughing. I lightly growled, got up, and jumped over the railing downstairs. I heard a chorus of "no" and "stop" when I was mid-jump. There was a thud as my feet hit the soft carpet. Deciding to mess with them, I fell to my knees, and then just, well fell. I heard them trying to get past each other, while Alice (the pixie) decided to jump over the railing and check on me. I heard a soft "you okay?" while my shoulder was being shaken, gently.

"Bacon," I mumbled even though I knew they could all hear me. "Did she just say bacon?" I heard someone ask, like they were questioning my sanity. I jumped up quickly, and yelled "muffins!" Before running off to the kitchen. And the chase began. Seven against one, Very unfair. They cornered me there, by the flour and water. I don't know why I threw the flour and water at the one who was approaching me. It turned out to be Jasper, and he was a mess! He had dough dripping down his face, and when I looked him in the eye, I could tell he was shocked but still found this amusing. "Um… I think I should leave now." I said nervously, but before I could leave Emmett asked me something that stopped me in my tracks. "But why? You have two vampires looking for you, and you make this place a hell of a lot funnier." With that last word he looked at Jasper and started to laugh. And I mean shake the whole house laugh. Guess he just noticed Jasper's dough face. "Besides," Jasper piped up, "how can I get you back if you leave?" he said that with an evil/creepy smile that screams "mwahahaha." Finally Carlisle spoke up "if you stay, maybe we can find out your past. Or at least your name." that did sound nice, but if life was like this every day, I think I might lose my sanity. "I'll stay," I said, which was met by many smiles, "but, it cannot be like this every day, or I'll lose my mind!" I finished. That got a few chuckles.

"I'm going hunting, would anyone care to join me?" Esme asked. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie left, leaving me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. When they were out of earshot, Alice asked "why can't I see our future?!" well, she mostly shouted it. "Well, I'm probably not human, or vampire so that might be it." I stated. Wait. I just registered the last word. She can see the future. "Wait, you can see **the **_future?! _How many of you have powers?!" I shouted. "Only three. Me, Alice, and Jasper." Edward stated calmly, "you know Alice's, Jasper can sense and influence emotions, while I can read minds, except yours." He finished with a curious look in his eye.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**1966 words! Happy New Year! Right now my resolution is to write more! I shall start the next chapter ASAP! **


End file.
